Feliz cumpleaños, Granger
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Y cuando crees que no volverás a verlo, aparece frente a tus ojos prometiéndote un futuro que él mismo te robó.  Otro Dramione más de Rose-Weasley.


La vio parada frente a la tienda de Madame Malkims, tenía una gabardina beige cubriendo la mayor parte de su vestido blanco con un suave estampado de florecillas, sus piernas cubiertas por unas delicadas pantimedias de color durazno bajo esas bailarinas de cuero que la hacían ver más como a una jovencita que, como la adulta que ya era.

Se fijó en la boina blanca que hacía exactamente un año él le había regalado para su cumpleaños, durante aquellas salidas clandestinas que solían hacer.

Su cabello caía libremente adornado su espalda con suaves bucles caramelo, aquello en los que a él tanto le agradaba hundir su nariz y apreciar aquel aroma tan dulce que siempre conservaba.

Y luego vino su rostro, sus mejillas y sus labios estaban sonrojados por el frío y por es bendita manía de morderse los últimos, y una maravillosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro, mostrando esos blancos y perfectos dientes que alguna vez –y aunque ella no lo admitiese– él se encargó de perfeccionar al hacerlos crecer.

Sus manos pequeñas y delgadas cubiertas por lana blanca estaban apoyadas sobre la vitrina que ella observaba atenta.

Aprovechó aquella distracción para acercársele, y sólo se detuvo cuando pudo sentir el aroma de ella penetrarle pos sus fosas nasales, ella notó su presencia, aún antes de qué él le sujetara los hombros con delicadeza.

–Granger…– susurró coz o ronca y _ligeramente _sensual–. Tanto tiempo sin verte–…_ Sin tocarte, besarte, amarte, sin escuchar mí nombre gemido en tus labios y tus manos recorriendo mi espalda con suavidad._

–Lo mismo digo–. La escuchó murmurar soltando un suspiro que había retenido desde que él llegó, sin embargo, no volteó a mirarlo.

Draco tomó sus manos girándola hacia él, y luego con suma delicadeza atrapó sus mejillas acariciándolas suavemente.

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente–. Susurró golpeándole con su aliento mentolado, ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquel placer de escucharle hablar tan cerca de nuevo–. Vamos a un pub–. Ella asintió de acuerdo y el rubio no tardó en sacar su varita y hacerlos desaparecer.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de él para no caer al suelo.

–Te pido el favor de que no lo vuelvas a hacer–. Susurró ella pálida y temblorosa–. Creí que iríamos a un Pub–. Él hizo una mueca y simplemente se alzó de hombros.

–No es lugar para hablarte.

– ¿Un callejón oscuro y maloliente lo es?- Se cruzó de brazos.

–No es aquí dónde pienso hablarte–. Él le tomó de la mano y caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a un ostentoso edificio blanco.

Hermione se detuvo reconociéndolo:– ¿No es aquí dónde…?

–Lo hicimos por primera vez… sí.

Hermione recordó aquella tarde nublada en la que se encontraron en medio de un tormentoso frío, habían pasado días enteros mirándose como si de eso dependieran las inútiles reuniones en el ministerio, no sabían como habían empezado a gustarse, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron y las manos de él rodearon su cintura, no hubo marcha a atrás.

Draco la condujo dentro y ella revivió cada momento, desde el desesperado beso, hasta como subieron con dificultad y casi desnudándose allí mismo en los pasillos. Su cara se tornó escarlata cuando entraron a la habitación y vio el jarrón egipcio que alguna vez habían tirado en su desesperación por amarse.

Aún tenía la cabeza del anubis torcida pues lo arreglaron con un _reparo _, Hermione sonrió y lo acarició allí donde se notaba el desencaje.

– ¿Por qué nunca lo arreglaste?

Él se acercó mirándola como si fuera de los más obvio.

–Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Ella volteó sonrojada.

–Te hacía en Francia.

–He venido por algún tiempo–. Comento sentándose en el sofá mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero y la gabardina negra.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado, se quitó todo menos la gabardina y tomó uno de los cojines del mueblo poniéndolo sobre sus piernas y abdomen.

Draco se levantó–. Le diré al elfo que traiga café caliente y active el encantamiento climatizador. Quítate la gabardina, te sofocarás.

Hermione lo vio marcharse pero no se la quitó, empezaba a sentirse incómoda allí.

Cuando Draco volvió le entregó la taza de chocolate y ella tomó un sorbo. Después de unos minutos empezó a sentir calor, demasiado… se estaba ahogando con la gabardina, el chocolate y el encantamiento.

–Te dije que te la quitaras–. Dijo él levantando su varita y haciéndola desaparecer. Hermione fritó en cuanto lo hizo y apretó aún más el cojín a su cuerpo.

–Devuélvemela–. Susurró nerviosa, Draco la miró como si se le hubiese caído la cabeza.

–Estabas ahogándote con eso.

–No me importa ¡Dámela!- exclamó sin levantarse, estaba pegada al mueble como si quisiera estamparse en este.

–¿Qué te pasa? Sólo intento que estés cómoda.

–Y yo te lo agradezco–. Dijo ella–. Pero devuélveme la gabardina.

–Estás ocultándome algo, Granger…

–Por supuesto que no–. Respondió ella con rapidez. Y fue lo que él necesitó para comprenderlo todo.

La tienda, la gabardina, el cojín, su sonrisa, la forma en que atropellaba las palabras. Lo comprendió _todo_.

Retrocedió un poco, aturdido y la miró como si fuese inalcanzable, imposible… luego sonrió con melancolía.

–Vaya…– susurró–. Siempre supe que te verías hermosa de esa manera–. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto amargo–. Weasley ha de estar orgulloso.

Ella ahogó un gemido y tapó su boca para no dejarlos salir.

– ¿Cómo está él?- añadió mordazmente.

–No lo sé…– su voz tembló al hablar.

– ¿Qué?- la miró extrañado–. ¿Qué quieres decir con que…?

–¡Qué no lo se!- Lo interrumpió rabiosa y luego se lanzó a llorar–. Él lo sabía…–. Murmuró–. Sabía que me veía contigo, sólo esperó a que yo misma cayera en esto–. Sollozó–. Creí que era de él…, supuse que no se estaba cuidando, pero me dijo que había utilizado fuertes sortilegios por lo que era imposible–. Sollozó–… No creí que tú… te descuidaras…

Draco de repente había quedado pálido, la miró fijamente.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–Creí que te enojarías y me humillarías… dirías que no es tuyo… no había soportado que tú lo negaras…– él parecía confundido.

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- Su cara mostró el reproche implícito de sus palabras.

–No sé…– se abrazó a sí misma y lo miró con gesto de angustia–.Entonces habían tantas razones…–sollozó–. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho…

Draco se acercó a ella con paso lento y le quitó el cojín dejando al descubierto el vientre moderado de su abdomen y sin darse cuenta se arrodilló frente a este mirándolo fijamente y le acarició con ternura y delicados movimientos circulares, Hermione cerró los ojos y ambos pudieron sentir la criatura moviéndose dentro de la mujer, el primero se sorprendió sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho que jamás había sentido.

–Merlín–. Murmuró apoyando sus manos en el vientre abultado de la castaña–. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Lo sientes?

Hermione lo miró y sonrió, Draco parecía un niño de cinco años con un nuevo regalo de navidad, le acarició el cabello y le miró con ternura antes de que él le robara el aliento de sus labios con un beso desesperado y un abrazo que dejaba claro lo mucho que la extrañó y que no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

O.O.O.

Más tarde, ambos estaban recostados en la cama del rubio, abrazados, piel contra piel, sintiendo el calor y el perfume del otro bajo aquellas sábanas que ocultaban sus piernas enlazadas y el pequeño vientre protegido por las manos del rubio.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Granger–. Murmuró con los ojos cerrados y ella sonrió abrazándose más a él y dándole un beso en el cuello como respuesta.

–Creí que no lo recordarías.

–¿Bromeas? He regresado de Francia sólo por eso.

–¿Tu esposa sabe que has venido?

–No tengo porqué explicarle nada a mí _ex esposa_–. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿Qué?

–No quería seguir casado mientras estuviera buscando pasar el resto de mi vida con otra mujer.

Hermione se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana.

–Te dije que no quería interponerme en tu matrimonio–. Se enojó.

–Tarde para eso… ya lo hiciste y no se te ocurra arrepentirte–. Le besó las orejas–. Además… Astoria se negó a darme hijos. Es un motivo suficiente como para dejarla. Además de que no la amaba.

Hermione se dejó abrazar y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven. Pensó en que ese bebé estaba bendecido pues había logrado que sus padres estuvieran juntos, con la persona que más amaban.

O.o.O

Ok, no me maten, ya sé que no he actualizado desde hace más de un mes y que estefic lo debí subir el 19 de septiembre, pero he estado muy ocupada en verdad.

Espero lo disfruten.

Glo.


End file.
